Identity Crisis
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: He isn't quite sure how to handle her alternate-self. In which RtN-Hinata and RtN-Neji stumble into their world. Road to Ninja movie tie-in. Neji/Hinata


**two vs. two**

a series of scenes

* * *

I.

"Who are you?" they demanded in unison.

At least, Neji and her look-alike did. Beside him, Hinata was speechless. The man who looked exactly him seemed less than a threat because he was busy staring at her chest with a wide smile.

Neji frowned. It was clear the woman impostor was stronger. He was reluctant to fight someone so similar, but the angry slant of her eyes and baring outfit made him realize there was no possible way that was Hinata Hyuuga. Veins riddled the skin by her eyes, its pupils contracting. He froze. "You look just like us," she enounced slowly. She ran a critical eye down her counterpart. "What the hell are you wearing?" she demanded of Hinata.

The Byakugan slipped into his eyes in response. "Identify yourself."

She scoffed and flipped her hair. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Neji Hyuuga," her companion replied when she smacked him.

"Impossible."

She flicked an arrogant look between the two. Neji bristled and moved to stand in front of Hinata. "This happened before," the other Hinata scoffed. "That Sakura Haruno who was high on something one day. She was definitely off."

"When Sakura was acting strange as well," Hinata uttered. "She made us do those strange things. So she wasn't from our world after all."

Her brow quirked. "Like?"

Neji took one look at his twin, still staring at Hinata, and immediately understood why he was tied and blindfolded to a pole. He was tempted to do just that, but their bloodline easily countered it. Deciding against it, Hinata shook her head and blinked at the incredulity of seeing her own eyes narrow in aggression.

"How'd you two get here?" Neji demanded.

"No idea."

They scowled.

* * *

II.

He didn't know what he did, but the otherworldly Hinata took an interest in him. "I want you," she said frankly. "Come with me."

"No."

His Hinata, all shy and confused, stood behind him. Her hands tentatively touched his shoulders, as if in reminder. This Hinata, with the very revealing clothing, clung onto him as she swatted at his look-alike. "I said don't touch me!" she hissed. "I'm not talking to you."

"But Hinata-sama!" he wailed and Neji winced. "Don't you need me?"

"See what I deal with everyday?" she asked, looking up at his blank gaze. "Yeah, you're definitely better. Seriously, this doesn't do anything?" and pressed her palms to the side of her breasts to shove it closer.

"Get away from me," he demanded, drawing back and stilled when Hinata was forced to move back with him. She didn't seem willing to leave his side and being trapped between the two made it difficult to maintain his composure. "It's indecent," he said flatly and found the power to push her away by her solid stomach.

She didn't move an inch. "Let's get this straight, I like it and that's all that matters."

"Wow, even the Hinata-sama here looks beautiful," the other Neji gushed, abandoning his fierce mistress for the one behind him.

"Hands off," he barked to him when Hinata cringed.

"Neji–"

She suddenly screamed and Neji nearly bumped into her in his haste to catch the perpetrator. He grabbed the male by the sleeves. "I said don't touch her," he snarled, unnerved by the shockingly similar features warped in depraved stupidity.

"I'm just getting to know this world's Hinata-sama!" He brushed him off and straightened. No metal plate or bandage wrapped his forehead. Neji pondered on how the Hyuuga clan operated in another world.

Hinata stepped out next to him. "You," she said slowly. "You are… Neji-niisan?"

Neji stiffened.

"That's me," he said with a wide grin.

"Uhm, please stop… that," she said, wavering when his eyes ran down her figure.

Neji growled and it didn't help that the other Hinata burst out laughing. "That's doesn't make a difference," his look-alike said, pointing at the long skirt and thin sweater Hinata wore. "I can still see," he snickered, the Byakugan flickering in his eyes.

She cried out and at once, Neji wrestled him to the ground. ''Do it again and I will make certain you won't be able to see anymore."

There was a muffled response, he couldn't tell, because his face was flat on the earth. A hand restrained him by the shoulder. "Hey! He's a pervert, but don't kill him for it. I need him."

Neji gave her an incredulous look. "Why don't you discipline him–" but the words stopped and he grimaced. It didn't sound right no matter the circumstance.

"Neji-nii is still useful. He's a Hyuuga," she said as if that was enough. And it usually was because Hyuuga men were formidable.

Neji glanced at his twin. _No matter if some looked like fools._ He eased his grip and stood, ducking when a fist suddenly swung towards him. "See what happens when you do that again," his twin challenged.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You just try and I'll–"

"Stop!"

They froze and eyed Hinata, her lips set in a line, no matter how red her face was. "Yes, Hinata-sama," they both uttered.

She sent a questioning stare to Neji, who had reverted back to her title. He grimaced and looked away. "We need to…relocate ourselves," he said. "Before anyone else sees."

She snorted. "Who knows how long we'll be here? Might as well let them know so they can accommodate us."

"I agree," Hinata said reluctantly. "I wonder how father will receive you…"

"I'm his favorite," she boasted and Hinata flinched. "You aren't? I can see why."

Neji gave her a warning look. "I will not tolerate insults."

She grabbed him by the lapels of his robe. "I don't need you protecting me all the time."

"Not _you_."

"She's _me_."

While they were engaged in a fierce scowling match that neither backed down, the lonesome pair fidgeted. Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to return his stare though she was definitely sure of why he was looking. "Neji-niisan," she implored. "Shouldn't you, uh, stop them?"

He barely spared them a glance. "Hinata-sama never loses," he said glibly and it alarmed her. Neji rarely lost and it stung that her dimensional twin inspired such confidence. The heat was getting to her, she thought. She rolled up her sleeves and was startled to find him closer. "Hinata-sama, please allow me to help," he trailed off, hands wiggling suggestively.

Hinata shrieked and ran to the furthest corner of the compound. He chased her and Neji bolted straight after him. "Keep away from her," he growled, yanking him by the hair.

"Hey! It's because you're frigid that she doesn't know how to appreciate her body!" he retorted.

Neji twitched. He crumpled him closer. "I am not frigid," he snarled.

His eyes rolled. "Point is, I'm letting her know her body is beautiful and she should be proud."

He looked so serious and it almost convinced Neji to release him. "Her body is beautiful," he argued and regretted it when Hinata heard and looked over.

"She doesn't seem to know that!"

"You don't like your body?" her alternate shouted to her. "What's so bad about _these_?"

By that, Neji looked away and snapped the other man's jaw to the side. "I-I don't want him to see!" she shouted back.

"Good point," she conceded. She hiked her thumb over her shoulder. "I don't mind if it's that guy though."

"Don't!"

"Please cease this," Neji said tiredly.

"Please continue," the other mocked.

* * *

III.

"Fight me," she demanded.

"No," he told her and leaned back when her fist swung at him. "No," he snarled, catching her foot when her leg kicked out.

"Do it!" she yelled, twisting to lift her other leg and delivered a crushing hit on his gut.

Air left him in a rush and he quickly recovered, fury quickly coursing through his body. "I said no!" he roared, gripping her by the waist and threw her to the ground. But before he could let go, she gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him down.

They were entangled in flailing limbs and Neji tried to outmuscle her, but she was lithe and ruthless, and had no trouble resorting to dirty tricks. She bit him twice. She landed a hit on his shoulder before he yanked her close to entrap her arms by her side. She attacked so viciously, Neji was surprised at the ferocity.

He was going to have bruises, Neji thought darkly, tempted to return the favor. But looking at the same face as Hinata's made it difficult even though his temper spiked when she nailed him on the jaw. He growled, ready to retaliate until a feminine scream pierced the air and prompted him to rise.

"Hinata!"

He fought her off and was ready to launch himself forward, but a hand yanked him back down and she pinned him. He didn't move because her knee was dangerously positioned between his legs. "She can handle him," she scoffed and it was unusual hearing it from her red lips. "You don't think she can?"

He could hear the scuffles of a fight. "She can." Neji sat up, effortlessly bringing her up and deposited her to the side to stand.

She touched his face, forcing him to look down. "You better listen to me," she growled.

It was distracting to pay attention because her chest was practically planted on him. Her breasts were definitely the same size as his Hinata's. In fact, their bodies were exactly the same if he had to bet on it. Neji blinked and looked away. "Oh please," she scoffed. "At least you're discreet. Here, I can show you since you're so curious." His brows furrowed then she raised her top and his eyes widened.

"No!" a very distressed voice shouted behind him and the world darkened in the next moment. Her soft hands covered the light. "W-What are you doing?" her voice trembled.

He really couldn't answer, but thank the gods her doppelganger did. "Showing what I– _we_ got. Good, isn't it?" she said smugly.

"It is," the disgraceful Neji panted, practically on his knees to see more and she kicked him at the same Neji shoved his foot forward.

"Cover your eyes," he commanded when the hit connected and heard the body crumple to the ground. To the other, he said, "Hinata, dress yourself."

"I am," she said in confusion.

"I meant–"

"That's Hinata-sama to you!" She definitely had sadistic habits, Neji thought in annoyance as she stomped a foot on his shoulder to pin him back down. He grunted and heard Hinata yelp as she fell with him.

Somehow his eyes were still covered. "Stop that," Hinata said firmly and he felt one of her hands pat around them. She could use both, he mused, because his eyes were dutifully closed.

"Let me help you," a lewd voice suggested and she jumped back the same time Neji sat up to subdue him.

Her foot dug in harder and Neji slammed back down to the ground. "Hinata-sama. Say it and maybe I'll let you go." Neji pointedly looked to the side because looking anywhere heavenward meant peeking beneath her shorts and realize she didn't wear any underwear.

He repressed a sigh and looked for his Hinata. She stood with grace, albeit shaking, and was crying her heart out to stop his antics against a Neji who was on his knees and actually listening.

"Say it!"

He could exercise his full strength against her, but decided against it. He didn't want to know what she would do if he lost. "Hinata-sama," he said flatly and knocked her ankle away to stand.

She yanked him to her face to measure him. Gods, she had no sense of personal space. Then again, she did walk over his alternate self. Literally and several times; he had witnessed it. But he wasn't the same as the man she knew and she couldn't beat him to submission. Over her shoulder, he froze when Hinata whipped her eyes to them.

She was trembling in anger, Neji realized. "He stays with me!" she declared, grabbing his arm and Neji righted himself before colliding with her. "He wants to stay with me," she said again and quickly glanced at him.

Neji faintly smiled and opened his mouth to agree. "I want to stay with you too!" the copy shouted and latched onto her.

"Keep him," other Hinata said flippantly.

"No!" they burst out.

"You don't want me?" his voice cracked.

Other Hinata gritted her teeth. "I need you with me. How else will I explain to dad that you're missing?"

"Hinata-sama!" he cried out and jumped to her.

As much as Neji wanted to lead Hinata away from the scene, he wasn't allowed to let them out of his sight.

* * *

IV.

The large baths in the compound was suitable to house the chaos they could potentially cause.

The hot water should have relaxed her, but Hinata was still tense. "You and me," other Hinata had said. "Let's try switching." She tried scrunching her face into intimidation. At the same time, her look-alike tried to soften her features to play the damsel and failed miserably. She yanked the lipstick cover off with her teeth. "Pucker up." Hinata tried fighting it.

Their next attempt, a kunai glinted in her hands. "We can pull this off. We just need to cut your bangs a bit."

Hinata backed away. "I don't want to."

"I do."

"N-No!"

They fought and surprisingly, her look-alike didn't possess monstrous strength as Hinata suspected because they were equal in raw strength as they wrestled. "Let me do it!"

"No!"

"Hinata-sama!"

His deep voice rang out domineeringly, like a commander to his soldiers. They froze. It was the first time she heard that tone, as did her alternate, who actually halted in surprise. She settled back slowly and licked her lips. "Hmm," she hummed. Hinata almost agreed, alarming herself. "Yeah, I got it," she called back.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked in softer tones.

"I'm fine," she replied, keeping an eye on her look-alike who was suddenly more interested in Neji.

Silence reigned and Hinata stared resolutely back. "I'm the heiress of the Hyuuga clan," she began proudly and expected her demure self to bow her head in reverence.

Instead, she looked determined. "I will be the Head of the Hyuuga clan."

Her look-alike let it go. "Your Neji-nii looks uptight but that sure beats the one I have."

"He's kind," she murmured.

"He looks better with his mouth shut. How are you two in this world?" she demanded.

Her gaze skittered away. "We are close."

"Why do you call him just Neji?"

Hinata paled. "Uhm–"

Her nose scrunched. "With Neji-nii?"

Her chin lifted. "With Neji, yes."

When Hinata wouldn't say anymore, her alternate shrugged. "I can tell he's a good man here."

…

Neji patted his hands.

His look alike was roped, head-to-toe and faced the west, away from the women's baths. To make sure he didn't roll over and use the Byakugan, he chained him to the ground. Once he silenced the scuffle between the two Hinata's, Neji let his guard down to enjoy the quietness.

He entered the large bath and it immediately soothed his muscles. He really couldn't stand to see his look-alike act so shameful.

What's more, his pride died when Hinata recoiled from a face disturbingly alike to his. The day was too long and Neji sighed. His chance for peace shattered the moment look-alike Hinata vaulted over the walls, holding a Hinata who covered her face, and touched the bath floors.

"You!"

Her eyes flicked down once and Neji growled. Her lips curved. "Not bad," she allowed and his Hinata surely didn't understand because she looked up in confusion. Their eyes met over the steam and she reddened. "Oh stop acting shy," she snapped and dropped her.

Hinata scrambled to cover herself while Neji diverted his eyes. She stood and squared her shoulders. "Excuse us, Neji," she said with remarkable dignity.

It didn't muster enough bravado because she was yanked back. "As if. Let's get along together. Where's Neji-nii?" Neji pointed. "Good." It wasn't the way Neji imagined it would happen, but all the same it was still an overwhelming sight when the women dipped into the water. He closed his eyes. "What, I don't look good enough?" she demanded. Neji ignored her. "Do you hate women or what?"

"He doesn't," Hinata defended and shrunk back when her gaze swung to her.

"How do you know that?"

"I-I know he doesn't."

"If he isn't turned on by these –" and Neji couldn't believe he was actually imagining she was presenting her breasts – "Then what else can start his engine? Seriously."

"I–"

"Enough." Again, he held that authoritative tone that leashed their attention. He directed his hard gaze between the two, his lips set in a line. It quieted them and he had no clue that it further inflamed their interest. There was something about issuing commands, especially to them, that suited him. Too late he realized how it staggered him to see them like this and so dismissed them from sight by closing his eyes. Idly, he began naming political figureheads alphabetically to help calm his beating heart.

Hinata twisted her hands while the other stared holes in him. She swallowed when her more outspoken twin sidled closer to him.

"Don't come any closer," he warned.

Warnings didn't faze her because she did anyway. Hinata quickly took his other side, making him stiff. "Stay away," she said shakily, her grip tight. Instead, a towel slapped over his face and before it fell, a softy body dove on him. "Don't!"

His hands settled on her hips, thankfully covered by the towel. "I will not, Hinata," he said gently.

But apparently she wasn't talking to him because she then pressed closer, crying out, "Stop it!" and Neji had to make quick work to pay attention because her body was soft and full and it was distracting him –

He didn't notice the other Neji escaped his binds.

She went for the other woman and when Neji dared look, the Byakugan was in their eyes, locked in combat, blue chakra furiously churning in their hands. It took him a while to recover because even his shameless double was making appreciative noises at the sight. When Hinata's towel threatened to slip, he took action.

He separated the two. "Hinata-sama, stop," he thundered and didn't notice that she obeyed almost immediately. "Why are you fighting her, Hinata?"

She bit her lip. He turned to the other. With the Byakugan, the alternate cocked her hip out with a smug smile and ran her eyes up and down his figure. Neji fought not to flinch. "Why else?"

"Then let me do it!" a forgotten male voice resounded and the two Hinata's shrieked when the other bared it all. Neji grimaced and thank the gods the other Hinata had enough sound of mind to cover it up by slamming a wash bucket with enough force to knock him down.

"No one wants to see that!" she shouted.

It stung, but Neji shook it off. "Get out," he snapped. The alternate huffed and walked away. He gently pushed Hinata on the back, startling her. "You too, Hinata," he added and she quickly made her way out.

She tripped and he had the luck of seeing the curves of her bottom before he grabbed the other male by the neck and dragged them down to the water.

* * *

V.

He nearly dropped the metal chopsticks when a leg touched his knee. He glared over the table. "Stop it."

Hinata looked up. "What?" she asked faintly, immediately looking to her bold twin. "What're you doing to him?"

"Where's Menma?"

"Who?"

"Menma. Blond hair, blue eyes, stupid smile but still cute."

 _Naruto._

"Ah, he's probably different from your world," Hinata murmured.

She jumped when she slammed her fist down. "Is he with Sakura Haruno?" she demanded.

"That–"

"It doesn't matter," Neji cut off sharply. "You don't need to know any more from our world. You'll be leaving."

"I just want to know how he is here," Hinata scoffed. "I'm the quiet one here and Neji-nii is actually someone worth respecting."

"Hinata-sama," her guard sniffed.

"He's a good man," Hinata finally said and Neji decided to concentrate on his food. "He's honorable and strong."

Other Hinata sighed and they were mesmerized at the soft look in her eyes. "I knew it," she said. "He's not friends with Sasuke Uchiha, is he? That playboy always gets him into trouble." They were suddenly grim. "What? What happened to him here?"

"Nothing you need to know," Neji said.

"It's reversed," other Neji said. "Probably something dark and depressing. I won't ask." They ate through comfortable silence and Neji prayed it would last. "It's funny how we know what we've been through," he continued and downed a drink. At their confused looks, other Neji shrugged. "Our world's are opposites, right? Well, I'm not a virgin."

Neji lunged over the table and tackled him.

* * *

VI.

It was a disaster when Hiashi threw them in one room.

"You sleep with me," Neji said and yanked the other man by the hair.

He visibly shuddered. "Don't say that," he snapped. "I'd rather be with Hinata-sama."

Which is how Neji found himself shielding Hinata to the wall as the other two battled it out. More of the other Hinata winning, but objects were being thrown everywhere. He ducked when a shoe rebounded to his head. "Will you return to your room, Hinata?" he asked quietly.

She tugged on his shoulder so her mouth was closer to his ear. "What about you?"

It raced down his spine. "I cannot," he said, the words distant to his ears. "I will not leave him alone."

Aggressive Hinata, which Neji liked to term her, threw a kunai that he easily deflected. "Hey, dad said we have to sleep together."

He didn't move when Hinata's fingers dug into his shoulder as she stuttered, "Dad?"

"Who else?" she snapped. "Anyways, get the futons."

Neji waited a split second. As his twin sidled to their side, he grabbed him. "We'll get it," he said pointedly. It took longer to return when Neji grappled with him to let go the sheets, when dimensional Neji deluded himself into presuming, "These belong to Hinata-sama! I recognize the scent!"

Neji growled back, "It isn't and she doesn't smell like cleaning soap." He was suddenly grateful that she couldn't hear him; that damn copy always made him say too much.

He snickered. "How would you know?"

Neither Hinata's said anything when one came back with a noticeable black eye. Another argument erupted when they decided on sleeping arrangements. "I don't want to hear anything between you two," Hinata warned. She flushed and Neji struggled to find sanity. Whatever the alternate assumed, the thought of Hinata flustered bolstered his hope. "What about Neji-nii? I don't trust him."

Wearily eyeing the suspiciously subdued man, Neji answered, "He'll have to get through me."

"Good. I like my space," she huffed and took the spot by the wall.

The only sanctuary taken, Hinata was nervous. Neji nudged his head to the place beside him and she shyly complied. She slept on her side to face him, unnerved by presence beside her. And it was unfortunate for Neji who needed to keep a watch on his shameless double.

As the night passed, Neji grew exhausted.

There were dark circles under his eyes. Every hour or so, that perverted doppelganger moved and Neji would smack him back down. The other Hinata stepped on him when she shuffled to the bathroom. His right arm was stiff and he couldn't feel anything when Hinata rolled over and slept on it. It was difficult to recall if he even slept. "Neji?" Hinata asked uneasily. He could suddenly see her face clearly in the light. She lifted her head and relief came rushing back in painful pinpricks.

Her hair fell over his shoulder and arm. His mouth twitched. "I'm awake."

"For how long?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't think to answer and had to blink when she repeated the question. "I don't know," he said. Other Hinata shuffled past them and it didn't register that she stomped along his hair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked out of courtesy, but it was mostly to check if his voice sounded right.

"I did," she said, beginning to check his eyes for some reason. "I don't think you – Ah!"

He slammed the pillow hard over her shoulder. His reflexes were slower than usual because Hinata had to help him up. "That's why," he said and promptly fell back. Strangely, his legs had no feeling. He was certain Hinata hadn't slept on it either. A memory flashed back. He had dozed off once and woke to his legs being bound, an attempt to separate him from Hinata. He didn't really remember which of the two did it.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," the other Neji chirped despite an imprint on his face.

"Good morning," she replied cautiously and supported Neji by the shoulders.

Neji straightened away from her. "Go wash up," he suggested and sat his heavy muscled body on him before he could follow them.

…

Other Neji was surprisingly calm when his mistress asked, "You sure you don't want me instead of her?"

Hinata flushed, in anger or embarrassment, he didn't know because Neji quickly said, "Go back to your world."

"Prove it."

And it appalled Hinata because Neji was proud, a man who does not easily bend to the will of others, but without hesitation, he bowed his head low. "It will only be her," he said. "Nothing will convince me otherwise."

"What did you do to earn that?" her alternate demanded of her.

There was a mischievous edge in his twin's smile. "She's–"

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped. "Well?"

"Because we trust each other," she said sharply, ire beginning to coat her voice. "Because we are equals and–"

"So because he loves you, huh?"

Neji stared at the gravel beneath his feet and refused to show his face. All the years and work unraveled in a single moment of time by, ironically, the mouth of the woman he loved.

"W-What?"

They left with a crack of thunder and darkened skies, strong gusts of winds guising the portal.

* * *

 **FIN**

This fic was inspired when I saw a fanart of all four them together last year. It was fun writing it. Only one more one-shot - Hormone Therapy - to be uploaded. I'm getting these fics out pretty fast so I can finally move onto other fandoms. Until then, I still have stuff to complete but I'm almost there.


End file.
